Poison
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Sally picked her poison, and it came in the form of one Scourge the Hedgehog.


"Poison"

Chapter 1

Smoke lingered in the air. Shadows danced on the wall. Even in the dim light, Sally could make out his handsome face, icy blue eyes fixed upon the ceiling, lime green quills a mess. Cigarette in his mouth, sandwiched securely in his fingers, Scourge took a deep drag of it before slowly exhaling it out again, causing even more smoke to cloud the air. She wanted to lecture him again, but she held her tongue. She felt too sated, her body buzzing pleasantly, to stir up a potential argument.

Their eyes met, sapphire seas clashing against a fortress of ice, and his lips curled into a knowing smirk. He snuffed the cigarette, skillfully tossing it in the nearby ashtray before his attention returned to her. He shifted so that he was now comfortably on top of her, mouthing her neck, teasing the skin with skillful teeth and tongue. A whimper left her lips, and she pressed into him, wanting, no _needing_ , more.

He chuckled, the sound deep, rumbling in his chest, and answered her silent plea. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses up her neck, jaw and cheek until he finally made it to her lips. Sally loved how he kissed her; he kissed her like she was a delicacy to be savored, prying her lips open effortlessly to lay claim on his prize. They were hot and demanding, addicting even, and they rarely failed to set her nerves ablaze.

Strong, rough hands cupped her face and held her in place. His tongue was skilled as it stroked and teased her own tongue and the crevices of her mouth, and she rocked her hips, moaning into the kiss when she felt her core brush against his arousal. His body shuddered, and he groaned, tearing his lips from hers, a wet _pop!_ resounding throughout the room. Their panting filled the air, gazes locked.

"Eager for an encore, huh Red?" Scourge teased, gazing at her with an intensity that made her ache for him. He barely blinked before he was flat on his back, grunting a bit from how hard he hit the mattress. Sally straddled him, pinning down his arms in a firm grip that he couldn't escape. And Scourge didn't _want_ escape. It was hot how she used her strength like that, to put him in his place and keep him there should she choose to. Something about that thrilled him, and she looked so sexy, her auburn hair falling down like flames, her eyes burning a blazing flame of sapphire.

"How about you put that mouth of yours to good use?" Sally said in a no-nonsense tone that had his cock throbbing almost painfully in pleasure. Smirking at the reaction, she moved so that her core was hovering above his mouth; it glistened with the essence of her arousal, and she moaned when she felt his warm breath blow against it, aching to feel that wondrous mouth on her.

Thankfully, she didn't have too wait long, for Scourge dived right in, stroking her with that divine tongue. She shivered, biting her bottom lip as her hands reached out to grab the headboard. She felt more than heard Scourge's chuckle, and this time she did moan, the vibrations a pleasant sensation against her sex.

Lips enclosed themselves around her clit, sucking hard. Fingers dipped into her wet heat one at a time, stroking her in a way that made her moan wantonly. A hand gripped her hip, encouraging her to move, and move she did, rocking against his face, singing her pleasure for his ears to hear. It wouldn't be much longer now. She almost there…

" _Scourge!_ " She wailed his name passionately as her orgasm washed over her. He didn't let up until she was finished, licking her clean. She moved so that she was sitting beside him, a pleased smile on her face. She felt so fucking good, but getting ate out had that effect on her. Glancing at him, she saw that he was grinning. His lips were shiny and wet from the evidence of her arousal, and the sight turned her on. She watched as he slowly licked his lips clean, and he moaned, the low sound making her wet almost immediately.

"Fuck, you taste so damn good," he muttered, tugging her into a kiss that had her heart beating fiercely. Hands explored her body thoroughly, exploiting her sweetest spots mercilessly. "And the sounds you make…" His voice trailed off, and he listened intently to the moans she made when he teased her nipples. Her mouth was open, her tongue wetting her lips, her eyes dilated in pleasure to the point where he could barely make out that gorgeous sapphire blue.

 _Fuck,_ she looked so damn sexy, and she was his for the taking. Knowing he was the reason behind her desire stroked his ego. Sex with her was amazing, no doubt about it. She was a vixen in the bedroom, and he always had a good time whenever they decided to link up for a couple of rounds.

He pulled himself out his musings. There were more important matters to intend to, like giving the beauty beneath him the ride of her life. Moving so that he could slip on a condom, he was back on top of her, fingers dipping between her lips to make sure she was wet enough. Relieved to feel that she was, he wasted no time slipping into her, drinking in the sweet sensations of being inside her.

"Scourge, fucking move already." He snorted at her impatience, and she didn't hesitate to dig her fingernails into his shoulders, smirking at the slightly pained hiss he made. He rocked his hips, fucking her like his life depended on it, her bed rocking slightly from the intense movements of their coupling. Sally moaned happily, greedily drinking everything he offered her as she met his thrusts with harsh thrusts of her own. He buried his face in her neck, his pants turning into moans when he felt her hands massage his back quills.

They kept rocking against each other harder and harder until the pleasure became too much. She came with a shout of his name, while he moaned her name against her neck, both shuddering, panting heavily. Eventually, he pulled out, removing the condom, tying it and chunking it in the trashcan. He collapsed on her, and she let him, arms wrapped around him, hands rubbing all over his tired, sweaty body.

She didn't understand how she fit with such a jagged piece like him, and she knew some of her friends, mainly Sonic, would frown upon their get-togethers if they knew, but she didn't care and she knew Scourge didn't give a fuck about how anyone viewed him. Besides, she was grown; she didn't need anyone's approval to do what she wanted to do, and what she wanted to do was currently cocooned in her embrace.


End file.
